Somëthing to Livë For
by ChocolateChurros
Summary: [COMPLETE][RoyXEd][Fluff, WAFF, A bit of Angst and a touch of Humor] Al is dead and Ed is a wreck. Roy decides to help Ed in his own little way. Very sweet.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**°Somëthing to Livë for° **

Okay, this takes place **during** the series. WARNING: Al _IS _**D-E-A-D** in this. I warned you... so **no** flaming. RoyXEd of course. hehe

Ж

Ж

"Get **away** from my Nii-san!"

Al yelled at the top of his lungs. Scar stared at Al, then back at Ed. His golden yellow

eyes showed their haunting _cat-like_ glow. He sat against a wall, both of his _auto mails_

were gone. He was bleeding from his face in several places and a large blood spot

seeped through the back of his coat. Scar then charged at Ed with his "_cursed_" hand.

"**Nii-san**!"

Al yelled.

"No! **Al**! Stay back!"

Ed yelled. Suddenly, pieces of the armor he had called his brother for so many years, began

to fall all around him.

"_Al_?"

He said, in disbelief.

"Full Metal."

A raggedy voice said from across the alley. It was _Roy Mustang_.

"No."

He whispered as he tried to stand up. Earlier he had been _thrown_ into the wall. His back

still hurt, but **by god**, he was _gonna_ walk.

"Al."

Ed repeated again. _Suddenly_ sirens were heard from all around. Scar looked around

frantically and fled. Roy yelled at him to stop, but he continued on. Roy , then limped over

to Ed. He knelt down in front of him and yelled,

"**Full Metal**!"

Edward just stared blankly at all the pieces and continued saying Al's name. Then, from

both ways, the alley became filled with _State Alchemists_. Everythingwent quiet as

Ed began to cry.

"Al…" He whispered.

He grabbed a piece of the armor with half of the _transmutation_ circle on it.

"_Al_."

Ж

Ж

Okay.. thats it for the Prologue. Sorry that I _killed_ Al ladies and gents... **Please** don't _kill _me.


	2. Chapter 1: Rain

Okay.. this _kind of _a chapter. Im sorry, I just** love **cliffhangers! hehe.

Ж

Ж

Ж

All was quiet as the sun began to sink under the horizon. _Edward Elric_, the **famous**

_Alchemist_ was in mourning. He looked down at his reflection in the water below him. His

expression was of anguish and disgust.

"It's _my_ fault…he said.

He looked up to see a star, flickering, barely holding onto life and he _pitied_ it. _Suddenly_,

the sky became dark and the clouds veiled the star as tiny water drops began to fall.

"_Why_ did you save me?"

He said, pointing his head up towards the sky.

"**IT'S MY FAULT**!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs and fell to his knees. He leaned against the bridge railing

and cried.

"Al."

He felt himself fall forward and went _numb_.

His eyes became dark and everything around him blurred until only _one_ image remained in his mind.

"_Al_..."

He could hear the distant horn of a car and felt the drops get harder.

Then, he heard _something_ else.

"_Footsteps_?"

He _slightly_ felt himself being picked up into a _warm _embrace. A heartbeat's constant

rhythm pounded into his ears.

He felt... _safe_?

"**No**" he thought.

"_Never_. Never **again**."

He remembered his brother as tears welled up in his eyes. He opened them slowly and

_everything_ was blurry. He blinked a few times and a familiar face stared back at him.

"_Colonel_?" He whispered.

_Roy_ looked down at him and smiled.

"Everything's fine _Full Metal_... you'll be alright."

Ж

Ж

Ж

Oh Roy! _Take _me! lol Im jeleous of Ed. He can have _my _Roy. Well, I guess I'll _deal. _Anyway, Im not done yet, so don't worry. :)


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Through

Okay, **before **you start complaining about how I **bold **and _italicize _everything. I do **not **do it to _everything! _Only words with _feeling _or _emotion. _Sometimes I do it to make **important** words stand out. hehe. Its a weird thing Im _stuck_ with. So **deal**. hehe. Anyway, this is thesecond "chapter" thingy. (The _first_ thing was a_prologue_. (sp?) grrr)I hope you like it. Be _prepared_ for **LOTS O' FLUFF**:)

Ж

Ж

Ж

When Ed awoke, he found himself in a strange bed, **naked**. His hair was wet yet he felt

warm. He felt his head.

"You had a slight fever."

Roy said from the shadows. He wore a white _unbuttoned_ shirt and black baggy pants. A

single lamp sat on the other side of Ed on an old fashioned nightstand.

It illuminated Roy's face half way and made him seem _mysterious_. Ed slightly smiled, but

then pulled the covers over his face.

He then knew where he was. He was at the home of the famous Flame Alchemist, _Roy Mustang_.

He had **never** been there before.

Hell, Roy spent _so_ much time at headquarters why should he even **need** a home?

"_Jerk_" He thought.

He wasn't angry at Roy. No, he couldn't ever be angry at that man for long, even though he

was **constantly** teasing him about his height.

No, he secretly _enjoyed_ the attention. He mentally slapped himself at that thought and

brought himself back to the current situation.

I guess you could say he was _annoyed_ at ole' Mustang. He wished that Roy would have

left him there to die, alone. He thoughthe **deserved** to die for "letting" Al die.

His **Brother**, made of the_ same_ flesh and blood, his _best friend_, was **gone** forever. And it

was all his fault. _Wasn't it_?

"Leave me alone."

Ed mumbled from under the covers.

Roy laughed.

"What's _that_ attitude for?"

Ed remained silent. Roy could see that Ed was shaking under the blanket. He walked over

slowly and sat on the bed. It squeaked. Roy had been meaning to get that fixed for quite

some time now, but he just had _too_ many other things to take of.

Like the "thing" before him now. He sighed.

"Full Metal?"

He placed his big hands over Ed's and pulled the blanket down. Ed _immediately_ turned his

head the other way so Roy couldn't see his face, but he saw the shine in Ed's eyes. Ed

wasn't _letting_ himself **cry** again.

Ed struggled to pull the blanket back up but Roy _refused_ to let go.

He then grabbed Ed's wrists with one hand and held them over his head. Roy got **very** close

to Ed's face and with his other hand wiped over his eyes to let some of the collected water

out. Ed struggled, but Roy held tight.

"Edward..."

He said for the first time and felt himself blush for saying it. He looked away.

"It's- not your fault..."

He paused and looked at Edward with a slight shine in _his_ eyes. Almost as if he _himself_

were crying.

"It's **not** your fault... what happened... It's not your-" He was cut off by a screaming Ed.

"What the _hell_ do you know about it? What the hell do you know?"

He began kicking around, trying to get free.

"It's **entirely** my fault, Mustang... It's **all** my fault. No one else's! Scar wanted Me! But he

killed Alph—" Roy placed his hand over Ed's mouth and got real close.

"You _know_ it wasn't your fault. You think because he was after you, its your fault. I

_understand_.

But do you think Alphonse **wants** you to blame yourself?

Alphonse _cares_ about you, he _wouldn't_ want this… " He paused.

"I know _I _care about you, and I would never want you to blame yourself for anything happening to me."

Ed's eyes got very large and he blushed.

"What did he just?" He thought. Roy sighed.

"That _didn't_ come out right…"

He pulled his hand from Ed's mouth and held his face.

"What Im _trying_ to say is… it wasn't your fault, _Al_ knows it, _you_ know it, and_I_ know it.

Don't blame yourself."

"But...He was after me!"

"**Face it Full Metal**! He probably would have killed Al too anyway! Therefore it _wasn't_

your fault!"

He paused.

"Al **knew** what would happen, but instead he did it because he wanted to **help** you!"

Dammit Ed! **Live for Al if you live for anything**!"

Ed's face reflected terror, _never_ before had Roy yelled at him like this. Roy saw the fear

and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Its allright. You didn't… I mean."

He paused.

"Yes?"

Ed looked away and mumbled something.

"What?"

"Thank you, Colonel."

"What?"

"_Thank you..._"

"For what?"

"For… helping me… for… " He paused.

"For…"

He gulped.

"For _caring_ about me."

He began to tear a little once more and stared up at Roy, who still had both his wrists in a

lock above his head. Roy smiled.

He _immediately_ let go of his wrists, sat him up and pulled him into a warm embrace. He

held Ed's head to his chest and wrapped his other arm around his _bare_ back. Ed shivered.

He wasn't used to skin contact, but it felt good. He held onto Roy's soft shirt and for the

first time in a long time… he cried.

Roy felt Ed shake a bit in his arms and held even tighter. With his free hand, he grabbed a

smaller wool blanket from the end of the bed and put it around Ed's bare shoulders. The

blanket was soft and of a dark green color. Not Ed's favorite, but at the time he didn't

_care_.

The larger blanket lay at Ed's lap and Roy pulled the smaller blanket around it so he would

not be _tempted_ to touch such _unspoiled_ skin.

Suddenly, there was a great flash of light followed by a **loud** crashing boom. Ed shook.

"Its _only_ thunder." Roy said and smiled.

"I've always..." Ed stopped.

"I've always been afraid of thunder. Ever since I was small."

"You mean like, yesterday?"

Roy laughed.

"Sorry, bad joke."

Ed growled and play hit him.

"Okay, small-er. Happy?" He said with a sarcastic tone.

Roy pulled slightly away from Ed, held his head in his hands and softly kissed his forehead.

"Very"

Not having anything to hold it in place, the blanket fell from Ed's shoulders and Roy pulled

away.

He glided his hands from Ed's cheeks to his shoulders. Ed _shivered_ and blushed.

Suddenly there was another loud boom and Ed shook. He gripped onto Roy's shirt and

tried to keep himself from shaking again.

Roy put a hand on his back and glided it up and down. Ed _shook_ as the hairs all over his

body stood on end.

_Goosebumps_ began to form on his arms and Roy felt them with his other hand. He

chuckled and grabbed for the smaller blanket once more.

Ж

Ж

Ж

Wow, Ed _didn't _get mad at Roy for making fun of his height. He must **realllyyy** like Roy, or hes just not feeling good. Either way, Roy is one _lucky_ S.O.B lol :)


	4. Chapter 3: Finding the Problem

Okay, this once has a BUNCH more humor in it. I tried to capture Roy's semi-arrogant personality but I don't know if it worked or not. Anyway, back to the hot RoyxEd fluff!

Ж

Ж

Ж

Roy put his hand around Ed's back and _tenderl_y placed him back down on the bed. He put

the blanket over him and smiled.

He softly kissed his forehead, shut off the light and turned to open the door. He thought Ed

would want to be alone for a while. Then, unexpectedly, the whole room was overflowed

with light and a deafening roaring boom shook the little home.

Ed was clinging onto the back of Roy cringing in _fear_. He **buried** his head into Roy's back and shivered.

"What's the matter?"

The Colonel asked, in **general** concern.

"Please…" Ed whispered.

He gulped and put his head down.

"Colonel…"

He cleared his throat, closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"What?"

Roy asked.

"**Please** stay…" Ed whispered.

Roy blinked his eyes a few times as if trying to register what he had _just_ heard.

"Did I _just_… hear that right?" He asked, slowly, carefully.

Ed held onto Roy's shirt tighter and whispered in a _defeated_ tone,

"Yes…y-you… you did."

Roy took a deep breath and at a _snail's pace_, turned as he **grabbed** for Ed's hands. Ed

blushed, snatched his hands away and turned around so Roy couldn't see him. He was _naked_ after all.

Roy's eyes got large. Ed was _shining_.

Ed marveled at his perfect, flawless skin and beautiful shape. He saw the _scars_ left from

the _auto mail_ and couldn't help but be **impressed** by Ed's nerve, and bravery. Ed then

began to shiver a little more.

Roy took a step closer and put his hands on the _sides_ of Ed's shoulders. Ed trembled. He

was cold. Roy smiled. He had an idea. Since he didn't really _feel _like going to get

something _els_e for Ed to wear, he began to take off his **own** shirt. He didn't have _any _

ulterior motive. Of **course** not. _Right…_

Ed felt something soft and warm go around him. It was Roy's oversized shirt.

Roy reached around Ed's shoulders and buttoned the shirt up one button at a time, and

every time he touched a little of Ed's skin, he shook a little.

Roy laughed a little inside each time. He could see that Ed was **blushing** because his ears were red. He smiled and continued to button up the shirt.

The extra fabric on the sleeves went over Ed's **small** hands and he flapped them about like

a _child_. The shirt smelled like Roy and it _intoxicated_ him.

Then, out of the blue, Roy picked Ed up into his arms.

"Hey! Put me down!"

He whined.

"Put me down you… big… stupid… jerk!"

He yelled louder as he flailed about in Roy's oversized shirt.

Roy then did as he said and tossed him onto the bed.

Roy then got very close to Ed's face and their noses _almost_ touched. He put his hands on

the bed on either side of Ed.

"Do you _really_ want me to stay?"

He questioned with a **longing** in his eyes. Ed looked away.

"Umm…"

Roy grabbed Ed's face and _made_ him look at him.

"Do you **really** want me to stay?"

He asked again.

Ed blushed and said with a tinge of anger,

"**Yes** I do!"

Roy smiled.

"**Good**."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, took off his slippers and climbed in. He laid there and

sighed. Suddenly, Ed grabbed Roy's arm and put it around him.

Roy cupped his hand over Ed's shoulder and rubbed it with his thumb. Ed placed his _auto_

_mail_ hand onto Roy's chest. He wished he could **touch** Roy with his real hand. To feel

Roy's skin. He didn't want to have a chain mail hand anymore. After all, the day he

_accepted_ it, would be the day he gave up on himself _and _Alphonse. Of course, there _were _

ways to bring him back. But he didn't want to think about that quite yet. For now, he was

happy. Or not.

He sighed and rubbed Roy's chest with his auto mail hand as if trying to create nerves in

the mechanical fingers.

Suddenly, Roy pulled Ed on top of him, having him _straddle_ him, grabbed his real hand

and placed it onto his chest. Ed blushed and looked up at Roy. Roy smiled his calm smile,

reached for Ed's face and tucked back a stray hair. Ed blushed, moved his hand and looked

away.

"What the **hell** are you thinking!"

He yelled, sounding _ashamed_. Roy closed his eyes and sighed.

"Stop being difficult!"

Ed turned to Roy and pouted.

"I'm not _being_ difficult you jerk!"

"_Sure_ you're not."

Roy said sarcastically, and looked at the lamp with a semi-annoyed look on his face.

Ed continued to pout. He _wanted _to touch Roy. But its not like he was _ever _gonna tell _that_

jerk.

Roy rolled his eyes and looked at Ed from the corner of his eye.

Ed looked a bit sad.

"What a **stubborn** boy."

He thought and smiled an annoyed smile.

He then, **very** quickly, grabbed Ed's hand again and placed it on his chest.

"What?" Ed exclaimed.

"I know you want to, now just _stop_ being a stubborn brat!"

"I am _not_ a stubborn brat!"

"Sure you're not."

Ed was **steaming** pissed now.

"You jerk!"

He yelled and tried to punch Roy, but Roy blocked it.

"Don't blame _me_ for you being unable to show how you _really_ feel."

Roy said with a stern face.

Ed grinded his teeth and was about to blow up again when Roy got up and **hugged** him.

"You're afraid."

"Afraid of **WHAT**?"

"To _show_ feelings."

"I am **not** you jerk! I can show… feelings… **fine**!"

"No you can't. You're _afraid_."

"Why the _hell_ would I be afraid?"

"Because you're afraid of what _might_ happen to you."

"What?"

"You're afraid that someone will take _advantage_ of your feelings."

Ed remained silent.

"You're afraid it will make you seem **weak** also"

Ed continued to stay quiet.

"And you're also afraid that if you care about anyone, they'll _leave _you."

Ed shook.

"_One_ way or _another_…"

Ed began to shake a little every now and then.

Roy sighed. So Ed was afraid that whoever he cared about would leave. I mean, it _had _been

like **three years** now since Al's death, but that didn't change anything. Roy sighed. "And

then that _father _of his…" He shook his head. "**Bastard**…"

"Why…"

Ed paused and took a trembling breath.

"Why…"

"Full Metal?"

Ed then pushed away from Roy, facing him and yelled,

"**WHY DO I THINK I LIKE YOU?**"

Roy smiled _slyly_ and said, "I don't know."

He placed a hand on his own chin and said with a smirk, "Maybe it's my _devilish_ charm"

Ed blushed and rolled his eyes.

"You have _no _charm."

Roy shrugged and said, "Yes, that's _what_ I've been told."

Ed smiled.

"Ahah! Imade you smile again!"

Ed pouted and grumbled,

"Yes… you… did, but… you're still… _Colonel useless_."

Roy laughed and said comically,

"**Indeed**!"

Ed sighed and buried his head into Roy's chest again.

"You're such a **dork**."

Roy raised an eyebrow and pouted.

"That may be, but you're a _little_ brat."

"**DID YOU JUST CALL ME LITTLE?**"

Ed yelled with a _maniac's_ face. He held Roy's neck and began shaking him.

Roy started to turn **blue** so Ed released him. He was, after all, used to Roy calling him

small and little. So it _really _didn't bother him that much anymore. Roy coughed a bit,

cleared his throat and rubbed his neck.

"You have _quite_ a grip Full Metal."

Ed's smile reeked of defiance and cunning. He began to flex his wrists and said,

"It's _all_ in the wrists!"

Roy lay back down, put his hand on his forehead and peeked at Ed through his fingers.

Ed was staring at Roy's _chest_ again. Of course, Ed was still _straddling_ Roy. Ed softly bit his lip and blushed a bit.

"What are _you _thinking?"

Roy said with a clever smile. Ed looked away.

Roy propped himself up on his elbows. He smiled like a _fox_.

"_Fufufufufufu_…" He laughed evilly.

"**What!"** Ed said without turning around.

Roy grabbed Ed's hand and put it on his own chest once more.

Ed looked at Roy and exclaimed, "Why are you doing _that_ again!"

"Because…"

Roy said with a cunning smile.

"You **want** me to."

Ed looked away again.

"Do not!"

"Don't lie."

"I'm _not _lying."

"_Yes_ you are."

"No I'm _not_!"

"Just try it, I know you want to and I won't think _anything_ of it. It doesn't _necessarily_

mean you **like** me."

Ed gulped.

"_Of course_, you don't _want_ to like me, because you're afraid I'll **hurt** you, and of course, I

_am _the big bad guy am I not?"

Ed rolled his eyes.

"You're an **idiot** is what you are!"

"Oh well, just… just stop being so stubborn and _touch_ me!"

Ed blushed.

Roy blushed.

All went quiet.

A dog barked in the distance, a car splashed through some water and they were _both_ sweating like pigs.

Ж

Ж

Ж

OMG THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! I cracked up after I was done. Hehe. I hope you find it as enjoyable as _I _did. Hehe:) I just wanted to **thank** you **all **for reading and for leaving such nice comments. I started to _tear up_ when I read all the reviews. I feel special. hehe. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and if you _didnt_, **tell** me why, but _gently_! hehe :) Thank you all again. :)


	5. Chapter 4: The Trust Game

Okay, short chapter. Beware.. much fluff!

Ж

Ж

Ж

Roy cleared his throat and Ed gulped.

"Maybe… I should…leave?"

Roy started to get up when Ed push him back down. He rolled his eyes and put his hand on Roy's chest.

He pretended he didn't like it, but Roy _knew_ he did.

Ed moved his hand slowly around Roy's chest, feeling the soft, cool skin. After a few seconds, he lost his expression of annoyance and gained an expression of curiosity, amazement, and innocence. Roy sighed.

"_I win_." He thought and smiled.

"What's _that _look for?"

He growled.

"Nothin…"

Roy said with an "innocent" smile.

Ed scowled but his mouth betrayed him because a smile was playing at the edges. Finally, after he couldn't fight it any longer, he smiled.

Roy smiled even bigger.

"He's so cute when he smiles."

Suddenly, Roy put a hand up to Ed's face, making him blush. He held it there and said,

"You're really cute when you smile."

Ed blushed harder.

"So… you _like _it when I smile?" He questioned.

Roy nodded his head.

"Okay…"

Ed blushed, blinked a few times, closed his eyes, and smiled.

Roy took his hand from his face and placed it on his shoulder.

"Open your eyes."

He whispered.

So Ed did what he was told.

"You're so cute!"

He said, and playfully pinched his cheek.

Ed pouted.

"Jerk."

Roy laughed.

Ed continued to move his hand around. He was very fascinated. He had never touched another person's skin before, nor had he ever seen such a _perfect_ chest.

Roy was beginning to enjoy it, until Ed came to the nipple. He ran his fingers over it and Roy jumped. He grabbed Ed's hand and held his own face with his other hand.

"Ed." He said, almost out of breath.

"Did I… do something wrong?" Ed whispered, with hurt in his voice.

Roy took his hand from his own face and stared at Ed.

"No, it's just… don't do that…"

Ed looked really sad.

"Did I …hurt you or something?" He asked.

Roy's heart sank. "No" He said, grabbing Ed and pulled him into a hug.

"I just… don't think you should do that… _yet_."

"I'm sorry."

Roy hugged Ed even tighter.

"No need to be sorry."

Ed smiled and hugged Roy. They laid there together, just listening to each other breath for a few moments. Roy then rolled on top of Edward, holding himself up with his strong arms. Roy's body was still between Ed's legs. Ed blushed.

"There's something I want to do… Edward…" Roy began.

Ed gulped. "W-w-w-what?"

"Something, but I won't do it unless you say I can…" He said back, turning his head away.

"What is it?" Ed asked again.

"I can't tell you."

"Wha?"

"But I won't do it unless you say I can."

"But… I don't know what it is…"

"That's the point."

"Wha?"

"Just trust me."

Ed blushed and thought about this a bit. He had heard stories about the Colonel taking advantage of people.

"Hmmm…." Ed thought.

"What?"

"Tell me what it is…" Ed persisted.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, well… Do you trust me?"

"Do I… trust you? ………… Of course."

"Then trust me now"

After a few moments of silence, Ed whispered something.  
"What?"

"Okay." He said louder.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I trust you."

Ed suddenly felt Roy's lips on his. His eyes bulged and his face turned a bright, bright red.

It felt a little nice having Roy's lips on his. He closed his eyes and as he was about to return the kiss, Roy pulled away. Ed looked away and Roy smiled.  
"Was it _that_ bad?" Roy said with a smirk.

Ed pouted.

"_Was_ it?" Roy prodded.

Ed shook his head slowly.

Roy smiled, turned Ed's face to his and kissed him once more. This time, Ed returned the kiss. He felt himself begin to cry but fought it. Roy pulled away.

"Is there something wrong?" Roy asked.

"No… but… can I do something to you as well?" Ed asked shyly.

Roy was surprised by this. He sat up, a bit confused. He gave Ed a sly smile and said,

"And I can't know what it is?"

"No."

"Hmm."

"Well?"

"Alright, Full Metal. Do whatever you want."

Ed smiled shyly. There was something he had to do before he did anything else. Al was still on his mind, but he had to do this. It was very important to him. He felt kind of bad doing this to Roy. After all, Ed was going to try to get Al back. One way or another. He shook the thought from his mind. For now, he wasn't going to think about any of it. He only wanted to think about Roy. He got up and cat crawled over to Roy. He placed his hands on his shoulders and stretched his head up to Roy's ear.

"I love you."

He whispered. This time, Roy blushed the bright red color. He felt like such a pervert as well. He thought Ed was going to do something kinky.

But no, he had confessed. Roy's heart jumped and before he knew it he had pulled Ed into a passionate kiss.

Roy pulled away.

"Yano…"

He said.

"I was the one that was supposed to say that first."

He raised an eyebrow and Ed play hit him.

"Shut up."

Roy got real close to Ed once again so their noses touched and he whispered.

"I love you too."

Ж

Ж

Ж

Awwwwww.. So cute. Too bad the next chapter is so sad. :( I'm really enjoying writing this, even though what I really should be doing is my homework. Hehe.


	6. Chapter 5: The Promise

Heya. Last chappie! Be sure to review! Thanks.

Ж

Ж

Ж

Ed kissed Roy, hard. Roy was pleasantly surprised. When Ed pulled away he smiled.

He yawned.

"Dammit." He said, remembering something.

Ed looked up at him, "What?"

"I have to go shopping tomorrow."

Ed laughed.

"The colonel goes shopping."

Roy growled.

Ed smiled a sly smile, put his finger on Roy's nose and said,

"I'll go with you."

Roy smiled.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. So I'm going."

Roy sighed.

"Alright, Full Metal."

"Call me Ed."

"Okay, Ed. Then you call me Roy."

Ed smiled and whispered, "Roy."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say it."

Roy chuckled.

Ed nuzzled on Roy's chest and whispered,

"I've been wanting to be able to say that for a long time."

"Wha?"

"Nothing."

Roy laughed.

He started playing with Ed's braid and tried to untie it.

Ed grabbed Roy's hand.

Roy gulped and remained silent.

"What?" Roy finally asked.

"I don't think you should take my hair down."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Ed began.

"Guys always seem to like girls more when their hair is down." Ed said, with a gloomy smile.

"And they have more desire to…" He paused.

Roy's jaw dropped. "But I thought... you... wait…" He stopped.

"I'm so confused."

"What happened to the innocence?" He thought.

"Well?" Ed questioned.

"But… you're not a girl." Roy stated.

"But I look like one, isn't that right? Isn't that why you like me?"

Ed didn't care if that _was _the reason Roy cared about him. All he knew was he cared about Roy and would do anything to stay by his side.

Roy shrugged.

"No." He said. "That's not why I like you."

He cleared his throat.

"I _love _you because you're you."

Ed blushed.

"Mutual feelings." Ed thought. The fact Roy cared about Ed the same way, could one day be a bad thing. But Ed didn't care about that right now.

"Although, you do look pretty feminine." Roy said with a smirk.

Ed punched him in the arm, not too lightly and not too hard.

"Owww."

Ed smiled.

"That hurt."

"Haha." Ed laughed and yawned.

"Bedtime." Roy suddenly announced.

Roy suddenly yawned as well, and pulled Ed up onto the pillows. There were four of them. All the pillows were a light blue and the blanket was a cream color. Roy had never been one for _matching _items. Problem was, he just didn't care.

Roy pulled the blanket up over the two of them, and Ed curled up against Roy.

He wanted to be with Roy forever. But he knew that wouldn't happen. He held tight onto Roy.

Roy's rested his head atop Ed's and he smelled his hair. He pulled the ribbon out finally, and Ed didn't seem to mind. Roy sighed and threaded his fingers through his golden hair. Oh, he had longed to do this. He tucked the blanket around Edward and closed his eyes.

Ed, suddenly grabbed onto Roy's other hand and put it to his face.

"Roy…" He whispered.

"What?"  
Roy asked. Ed pointed his head up so he faced Roy.

Roy knew he was going to try to bring Al back. Ed knew he knew. He just wanted to, in his own way, promise to Roy he wouldn't die.

"I found something." Ed said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Roy asked.

"Yea."

"What'd you find?"

"Something else to live for."

"Yea?"

"Yea, and it's been right under my nose for a long time."

"What is it? Some kind of food?"

"No" Ed growled.

He softly kissed Roy's nose and said, "You."

Ж

Ж

Ж

"This is a promise I have made to you

Hold me to it, it is true.

I will not fall, I will not fly

You're why I live, I will not die." –Me

Ж

By the way, that little poem thingy **is **mine. That **I **came up with. So no stealing! hehe Anyway, I don't think I'm going to continue with this fic. Maybe I'll make a sequel. lol. But, like I said before, it depends on how many people like it. :)


End file.
